One to Grow On
by QuillVA
Summary: When Jenny sneaks out after her birthday party, she's in for some serious consequences. Warning: Contains spanking. I fyou don't like spanking, stop reading :)


**So a short synopsis of the episode. Jenny steals a friend's dress so that she can sell it and afford to buy a new one for her birthday. When Blaire sets her up and convinces her Dad to throw a lame birthday party for her, her friends (and family) all find out she stole it. She'd also asked Nate to lend her a bunch of money to buy the dress. And after everything, Dan comes and comforts her, and then she sneaks out. It's in the episode "Blair Bitch Project" if you want to see more :) Ok, enjoy.**

"It's your birthday. So I think we should grab some ice cream, and we can talk about all this stuff later. Okay?", Dan said, rubbing his sister's shoulder in comfort.

"Okay", she sniffled. She was a little relieved. She knew that her dad was furious, and especially after talking to Nate she'd thought Dan would be too. Honestly, she'd been more afraid of his reaction. Rufus could get angry; he'd yell and ground her, but Dan had a more traditional view of discipline. Although he was only two years her senior, he'd never hesitated to take her over his knee when he felt she needed it. Their parents encouraged it. Their mom couldn't swat a fly, and Dad never had the heart to hit Jenny, though he'd dished out quite a few memorable spankings to Dan. Jenny was always a bit of a wild child and her brother's firm hand seemed to help her behavior. It had been a while since he'd spanked her, though. Maybe she'd outgrown it. Dan seemed to sense her relief and he looked at her sternly.

"Like I said, it's your birthday, so we'll talk later, but don't think that you're off the hook for this one. We're going to have a looong discussion tomorrow about your behavior"

"Dan", she whined, laying her head back on the pillow.

"Uh uh. Don't make me change my mind about waiting. You've been through enough tonight, don't you think?"

"Whatever", he lifted an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, "I mean, yes. I'm sorry"

"Alright. Let me go talk to Dad."

"Okay"

"Jenny you have so much more to offer than the things that those girls have. Really. You've got so much more to bring to the table. You just need to find a way to believe that"

Except that she didn't believe that. Those girls had $10,000 dresses sitting in their walk in closets. They had expense accounts for breakfast at expensive restaurants every morning. They had maids and clothes and privileges she couldn't even dream of, and she wanted them to like her. To let them into their special little club so that she wouldn't have to eat lunch alone anymore. But, she'd ruined any chance of that tonight. Or had she.

"Get in your room and wait for me", Dan said pulling his little sister by the arm, "And, seriously, if I open the door and you're not in there, then god help you. Really"

Jenny swallowed a lump of fear. Bringing Nate to the restaurant and seeing Blair's face had felt so good in the moment, but on the cab ride back, her mind had switched over to her brother's anger; and more than his anger, his big, huge, enormous hands. In her mind his hands just kept growing in size until they were as big as paddles. Oh man. Paddles. Her dad's fraternity paddle. Oh, man.

When she got home, Dan and her father were waiting up for her. Rufus started to yell, but Dan whispered something in his ear that made him check his anger. He threw a "we'll talk tomorrow" at his daughter before storming off to his bedroom. That's when Dan gripped his big paddle hands onto her arm and steered her none too gently towards her room.

Oh man. She tried to busy herself switching out of her eveningwear and into a pair of comfortable pajamas. She probably wouldn't have them on for long. She sat on the bed, putting her face into her hands. Dan still hadn't come in, which meant he was still trying to calm himself down. Which meant he was really mad. She hoped he wouldn't paddle her. Maybe she could get away with a really bad hand spanking. Yeah right. Who was she fooling? Maybe if she'd only lied, begged, and stolen. But she'd done all that and then snuck out on top of it after he'd already threatened to spank her. She'd be lucky if she even had a butt when all of this was done.

Dan was thinking the same thing as he paced the kitchen, trying to soothe his temper. He didn't even know what to think. His little sister would never do something like this. She'd been completely brainwashed by these upper class snobs. No. Making excuses for her wouldn't do any of them any good. He'd been at the same school for three years, and he'd never behaved like this. Jenny knew better. Hell, he'd helped to teach her better. And tonight was going to be another hard lesson. He'd make sure of it.

"Would you like to explain yourself", Jenny jumped at the sound of his voice. He had a wooden spoon from the kitchen in his hand. Great.

"Dan, you don't know what it's like."

"Uh uh. You can use that line on Dad; not on me. I do know what it's like. You think I was never a freshman with these kids? That I didn't want to ride in their limos and go to their parties? That I didn't get beat up day after day until they _finally _started ignoring me instead? You think that was easy? It wasn't. But it was a choice, Jenny. I made a choice."

"And I made mine"

"You certainly did. You chose to lie to the people you love. Beg for money you didn't need. Sneak out, disrespect Dad, STEAL. All to impress some girls that don't even like you. Was it worth it?"

Jenny crossed her arms, trying to keep back the tears. Honestly, she didn't know if it was worth it. It felt good to be on top, but the look in her family's eyes when she'd come home was terrible. She didn't want to hurt them.

"No, you know what. I'll ask you that again when we're done here", Dan pulled Jenny up by the arm and sat down on the bed, hauling her over his lap. She moaned as he dragged her pants and underwear down to her knees in one swift movement, bringing his hand down with a crash. He gave her ten hard swats on each cheek before taking the spoon from his side and resting it on her bottom.

"I don't know what goes on the Upper East Side", he brought the spoon down with such force it left a glaring red circle on his sister's bottom. The girl squealed and tried to wriggle free.

"But in the Humphrey household, we do not steal", he tightened his grip around her waist and lowered the spoon three more times with equal force.

"If we need money, we earn it", Jenny gasped under five more rapid blows.

"And we do not lie to our families", Dan launched an assault with the spoon, bringing it down again and again.

"Oww. I'm sorry Dan. I'm so- ahowwwwwww. Please stop! Pleeeeease", much to her surprise and relief, he did stop. She stood up, rubbing her bottom and went to pull her pants up.

"Oh no. We're not done here. That was the spanking you would have gotten tomorrow.", the older Humphrey stood up, pulling off his belt. Jenny shrank back, already sobbing.

"No. Please Dan, please. I swear, I'll never sneak out again. I'll be good, I swear. Please, just not the belt. I'm so sorry. Please"

"You should have thought about that before you snuck out after I'd already promised you a spanking. Do you know how worried Dad and I were?"

"Dan, I'm sorry"

"Yeah, you're going to be a lot more sorry when I'm done. Now get over here. I want to finish this so we can all go to bed. Come here."

"No."

"Jenny"

"Please."

"Jenny, if I have to come get you, I'm going to start adding to your punishment. Is that what you want?"

"no"

"Then _come here_"

Jenny crossed the few steps across the room to her brother, wiping her face with her shirt sleeve. He motioned towards the bed and she laid down on it, grabbing a pillow and burying her wet face into it. She'd only felt the belt a few times, but those were enough to gain a healthy fear of the thing. She let out another stifled sob.

"In honor of your birthday, you're going to get fifteen."

_One_ Jenny bit into the pillow

Two She muffled a yell with the pillow

Three Four Five She rolled over to the side, covering her bottom with her hand.

"Move that hand unless you want a belt on it"

Six She kicked off the pajama pants and underwear

Seven Eight Nine She rested her bottom back on her feet, covering her bottom again.

"Get up", Dan said, pulling her by the arm yet again.

"Noo. M'soreee"

Dan took her right hand and slapped the belt down on it hard, then followed suit with the left. Jenny howled and buried her hands underneath her armpits. Her brother whirled her around and finished spanking her bottom while she stood.

Ten eleven twelve Ow ow ow ow

Thirteen, fourteen Ahooowww

FIFTEEN

At the last stroke, Jenny sank to the ground, sobbing. Dan threw his belt to the side and scooped her up into his arms from the floor. He sat on the bed, cradling his little sister until her sobbing had lessened.

"I hate doing that, Jenny"

"Then don't", she mumbled into his shirt petulantly. He smiled a bit and kissed her hair.

"You are an amazing kid. And I want you to grow into an amazing woman. And if that means blazing your bottom so that you think twice before committing felonies, then I will do this as often as I have to"

"Not too often, right?"

"That depends on you"

Jenny got quiet while she thought it over. Her butt was on fire, but somehow, she wasn't mad at Dan. In fact, it felt good to cuddle with him. She'd sort of outgrown that too. But, she missed it. She missed her family.

"I'm sorry Dan. For everything."

"All's forgiven. With me at least. I'm thinking Dad might take a second"

"You think"

Oh yeah. Big time groveling. If you have a crow to eat it might come in handy"

Jenny punched him playfully, and he shifted her onto the bed, kissing her forehead and heading for the door.

"Wait. Dan?"

"Uh-huh?", he asked tiredly.

"Can you, like, stick around for a minute. Until I fall asleep?"

He smiled and settled into the chair next to her bed.

"Sure", he grinned, happy to do anything for her, because the yawning girl in bed, that was his little sister. He was glad to see her again.


End file.
